Taken
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: When Marissa's parents leave. They leave her with a houndoom to protect her from danger. But what happens when "Shadow" the houndoom, picks her up and carries her away. Now she is being used for Shadows next stage in evolution.
1. Taken

Disclaimer: I do not own "Pokemon" or any of the characters related to the franchise, like "Houndoom"

"Mommy, please don't go!" cried Marissa.

Don't worry honey, we won't be gone for long, and you won't be alone.

"Yes I will!" she cried again. "You are going to leave and never come back!"

"Marissa, please don't…" started her dad.

Suddenly the door bell rang loudly and the noise ceased throughout the house. Marissa's father walked over to the door and peered out.

"Oh, he's here," he stated.

With that he opened the door and a man with a large houndoom walked through the door.

"Greetings." He said as he entered.

"Oh, hello," Marissa's mother said

"Marissa, this man is here to explain why you won't be left alone by yourself while we're away." said her father.

"Marissa, I'd like you to meet Shadow, he's the pokemon that will guard you while your family's absent." The man explained. "He will make sure nothing attempts to harm you while you're alone."

"Hello," Marissa said shyly.

She reached out her hand and patted him gently on the head. As soon as she did the dog looked up at her and sneered.

Marissa yelped, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" her dad asked

"Honey, we really must go." Her mom said.

"See you soon Marissa!" her mom called from the car window as the man drove off in the car into the darkness.

Marissa turned around and looked at the houndoom and to her amazement it stared right back at her and sneered again.

"What do you want?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

"You." It answered evilly.

Marissa turned to run, but it was too quick for her. Shadow blocked the door and charged at her. Marissa screamed as it grabbed her and lifted her up onto its back.

"Finally, you're mine." Shadow stated.

Marissa screamed again as Shadow bolted out the door into the darkness with her trapped on its back.

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Wild Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other characters associated with it.

"Where are you taking me?" cried Marissa in agony. "Let me go!"

"Do you ever be quiet!" asked Shadow. "You're not getting off." he said as he bounded over a dead tree lying on the forest floor.

"I want my mommy!" she cried, "Take me back now!"

"Oh, don't worry," Shadow sniggered, "You won't be seeing them again."

"What do you mean?" She asked quickly.

"You'll find out soon enough, now sit back and enjoy the ride"

Shadow continued to increase his pace after every bound he took. They were now flying through the forest. Marissa could not see anything but the body of her captor and the blur of trees around her. Suddenly, Shadow took an expected turn and threw Marissa off balance and she flew off.

"Help!" she yelled.

Marissa was flying towards a tree with no control of her body whatsoever. Suddenly, she stopped and fell gently to the ground.

"Huh?" she said quietly.

"You are lucky I need you." Shadow said. "You are no use to me dead."

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked curiously.

"You'll find out as soon as we get back."

To her greatest surprise she saw Shadow's eyes grow red and her feet left the ground. She stared in awe as she was lifted and dropped onto Shadow's back. As soon as she landed she could have sworn she felt Shadow's body get taller and longer.

"Did you just…" she started

"I'll tell you soon." He said. With that, he turned his head and stared at her and smiled evilly. She gazed back into his eyes and felt very sleepy all of a sudden.

"Now" he said, "Sleep"

"What?" she began but before she could finish, she collapsed on his back and slept.

Shadow's eyes glowed again and her arms wrapped around his neck tightly and her legs squeezed his sides.

Shadow began sniggering again and took off towards their destination.

Chapter Three will explain what happened to her parents and why Shadow has psychic powers. Expect Ch. 3 up tomorrow or Saturday.


	3. Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own "Pokemon" or any characters associated with it.

"Will you wake up," Shadow asked at once.

_I need her to wake up so I can begin my next phase of evolution. _Shadow thought to himself.

All of a sudden Marissa awoke from her deep sleep to find Shadow standing over her smirking.

"Where are my parents?" she asked. "You promised you'd tell."

"Oh don't worry little girl," he started. "You don't belong to them anymore. You belong to me."

"What?" Marissa asked in horror. "They were just going away for a couple of days. They'll be back soon and wonder where I am."

"Oh no they won't." he said happily. "I've already dealt with them."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "That man that dropped you off drove them to there hotel."

"That man wasn't real. He was a mirage, made to fool them. You wont be seeing them anymore." He explained.

Mom and Dad in the car

"Sir, how much farther?" Marissa's mom asked nervously. "I thought we'd be there by now."

"Don't worry, your daughter is mine now." He said as he drove up to the edge of a cliff."

"What are you saying?" her father asked angrily. "We left Marissa at home with your Houndoom"

"I am Shadow," he said with a chuckle. "Your daughter is my prisoner now."

With that he stepped on the gas peddle and the car lurched further towards the cliff. Now the front tires were hanging over. Suddenly, the man disappeared and Marissa's parents were sent hurtling over the cliff. In a few seconds, they were no more.

Marissa in Shadow's lair

"What have you done!" she yelled.

"Never you mind." He said plainly.

"Well, fine." She stated. "You said you needed me though. Why?"

"Fine I'll tell you." He said. "Legend says that if I capture a young girl by the mountainside, I'll grow more powerful every time you get on my back. You fit the description so you will be my prisoner. I can only evolve using you. The only downside is that I can only evolve every few hours to days."

"Why me?" she asked. "There must be plenty of other girls my age that you could have chosen."

"I wanted someone who was beautiful, had a weak mind, and was…… not heavy" he explained. "Now I think it is time for my next evolution." He sniggered.

Shadow began walking towards her with a smile on his face. Marissa tried to run, but he was too quick for her. He scooped her up and once again used his psychic powers to bind her to his back. Suddenly, Marissa screamed as he grew even larger and bat-like wings began to sprout from his back. They grew to be around twice the size of his body. He groaned with pleasure and let her off. She backed away as Shadow inspected his new wings.

"Very nice," He said. "But now, I grow tired."

Shadow walked over to a stunned Marissa and pulled her against his side with his wing. He curled up on the ground and tried to sleep.

"How do you know I won't leave" said Marissa.

"Good point," he smirked.

With lighting speed he grabbed her with his paw and pulled her against his side. He then laid his wing over her and coiled his tail many times around her body. He then rolled on his side and pulled her against his belly.

"Sleep tight," he said evilly.

His warm breath, tight embrace and gentle breathing put her to sleep quite fast.

Did you like the length? Chapter 3 coming Saturday or Sunday. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Escape

Disclaimer: I don not own "pokemon" or any characters associated with the franchise.

It was late at night, and Marissa was curled up next to her large and newly winged captor. The winds were blowing softly through the forest and it was very dark out. Marissa was fast asleep dreaming of her parents, when Shadow snorted in is sleep loudly.

"Ahh!" cried Marissa, "I was finally asleep. Did you have to do that now!"

Then suddenly she realized Shadow had rolled over in his sleep, therefore letting her have an escape route.

"Thank God!" she said quietly to herself.

Marissa rolled over, being careful to avid bumping into him. She stood up and tip-toed to a safe distance away, then she ran.

"I need to get out of this forest." She said aloud.

Suddenly, she turned and saw a break in the trees that led out into a plain. Marissa jogged out into the open and looked around. It was so dark, that she decided she had better stay along the forest side until morning. Then she could try to find her way home. Marissa continued to walk along the forest side until the sun arose.

"Finally," she said. "morning."

All was quiet except for the chirping of tallows among the trees. Then she heard a loud roar in the far distance.

"Oh, no" she thought. "Maybe I should stay in the forest."

She jogged over to the forest side and into the brush. She nearly screamed when she felt two furry hands reach down from the tree and snatched her up. She tried to yell but the creature covered up her mouth with its hand.

"Aimpom!" it said.

"What?" Oh, Aimpom. "What are you doing?"

"AIMPOM!" it screeched loudly.

"Please be quiet," she said. "He'll hear you!"

Then, all of a sudden, several more Aimpoms appeared from the surrounding trees.

"Aimpom!" "Aimpom!" "Aimpom!" they screeched over and over again.

The Aimpom that was holding her leaned forward and tossed her across the trees to another one.

"Help!" she yelled.

Another Aimpom caught her and tossed her again. Then again, and again.

_They're playing with me. _She thought.

Then she saw what she had feared. The brush in the distance was being pushed aside by a large creature bounding through the woods.

'Oh, no," she started, "he found me."


	5. Captive Again

Disclaimer: I do not own "pokemon" or any characters associated with it.

"Please let go!" she said as an Aimpom caught her.

But they didn't listen. They just kept laughing and tossing. Shadow roared again. Now the Aimpoms stopped laughing and looked at what was making the noise. When they saw Shadow standing at the tree's base, they started to throw berries and spit down at him. Shadow, angered by the berries and spit, reared up on his hind legs and shot fire at them. The Aimpoms scattered. They all began jumping from the trees and attacking Shadow. During the battle, Marissa took the opportunity to jump from the tree and attempt to escape again. She took off running across the plains at top speed. But for a ten year old this wasn't all that fast. Every so often she looked over her shoulder to see if she was being followed. Unfortunately for her, she didn't look up. Marissa heard a weird sound behind her and turned to look. What she saw nearly caused her to feint. A large creature with huge bat-like wings was flying towards her at an astounding pace.

"No, not again!" she yelled.

She turned and ran as fast as she could. But it was too late. She felt two large paws fit underneath her armpits and lift up. Shadow carried her high up into the sky and turned around, not back to the forest, but towards a large cliff side along the ocean.

There were police cars all over the ocean-side road with blinking lights and loud sirens. Marissa screamed for help, but Shadow pressed his large paw to her mouth to muffle her. Unfortunately for Shadow, he was sighted. One off the policemen looked up and rushed over to tell a lady with blue hair.

"It doesn't matter" he said. "They can't follow me onto the cliffs."

He landed lightly on a cliff side cave entrance and walked into it.

"You are becoming a very annoying pest." He told her. "You leave me no choice."

Shadow continued to walk for another couple minutes until he dropped her.

Marissa turned and stood up. She knew from studying Pokemon that Houndooms weren't supposed to grow over 4'7. She was 4'8 so she tried to imagine how tall he had gotten.

_He must be 6 feet tall. _She thought.

"Now, since you won't listen I'll have to wipe your memory of everything I don't want you to know." He said.

"WHAT" she yelled. "You can't do that!"

"Thanks to you, now I can." He stated.

Shadow stood up on his rear legs and put his paws on her shoulders and his head right in front of Marissa's.

"Now, look into my eyes." He said as his eyes grew red.

She was forced to look and she felt herself become dizzy and then she feinted.

Several hours later, Marissa woke up and looked around the fire lit cave.

"Where am I?" she said as she saw Shadow. "Who are you?"

"I am your guardian." He said. "You are in my care. I will protect you from anything that may harm you."

"Really!" she asked excitedly "Thank you so much!"

Marissa ran up and hugged Shadow around the neck tightly. A large and sinister smile crossed Shadow's face as she squeezed his neck.

Chapter 6 coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	6. Mine Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

"Marissa, are you cold?" Shadow asked with a grin.

"Yes." The young girl answered.

"Come, sleep under my wing. I will keep you warm."

"I don't know." Marissa replied unsurely.

Shadow smirked and looked her in the eyes. He gazed into hers and knew she was falling under his spell.

"You can trust me. Come, I will keep you warm." Shadow said without taking his eyes off her.

Marissa didn't respond but obeyed. She crawled under his wing and snuggled up to his black fur. Shadow laid his wing over her and pulled her tightly against his underbelly. He wrapped his arm around her and pretended to go to sleep.

Thinking he was asleep, Marissa closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. As soon as he realized she was out, he stood up and stared at her. She began to stir and opened her eyes. She rolled over and stared at Shadow.

"Go away!" she cried.

Shadow realized the spell wasn't permanent and smirked. He pounced on her and pinned her down between his paws. He then lay down on top of her and licked her neck.

"Let go of me!"

Shadow only smiled and breathed on her face. The warm, intoxicating breath forced Marissa to drift off to sleep. Shadow stood up and picked Marissa up with him. He dropped her on his back and turned to leave. Several men were blocking the entrance to the cave.

"Go away! This girl is mine!" Shadow cried as he shot flames at them.

The men scattered and Shadow bounded over them. He flapped his wings and took off into the night sky.

"I no longer need you, but I have grown to like you. You will be mine forever." Shadow said to the sleeping girl who was now his permanent captive.

Sorry for the extremely long wait and shortness of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AND I MIGHT NOT END THE STORY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
